


No boys allowed

by Theweirdslingshot



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, but nothing more than that, fluff but they do make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: Quinn's parents are very strict and is always telling her she's not allowed to have any boys over. So they were pleased to know that her study partner is a girl named Rachel Berry. If only they knew that their daughter weren't interested in boys in the slightest, and that her and Rachel were more than study partners...
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	No boys allowed

Russell Fabray trusted his daughter.

No, actually he did not. If he did, he would let her have some privacy. Whatever he did right now was not privacy. Checking her texts every night to make sure she didn't talk about anything inappropriate, not letting her sleep over unless he had talked to the other child's parents, not allowed outside longer than 9 pm and also full access to her internet history so he knew she wouldn't be searching for anything not child friendly.   
Quinn's mother Judy wasn't any better - she was the one being the most strict about the "no boys allowed" rule. Not that Quinn ever had any boys over, but her mother always warned her. She also often searched her daughter's room. She had bought a diary several years ago, but Quinn made sure to never ever write anything in it, since she suspected her mother would read it.

But today, a certain girl named Rachel Berry was gonna come over and study with Quinn. Her parents were actually happy for once about this. Rachel was well raised, even in text messages. Not like those girls Brittany and Santana, who while acting innocent and sweet in front of Russell and Judy Fabray, but then wrote like devils in text messages. Rachel was also not a boy. That was a big plus. 

The doorbell rang. Judy opened the door with a big smile. "Oh, hello Rachel."

"Hi, Mrs. Fabray!" Rachel said politely.

"Quinn! Rachel's here!"

Quinn hurried down the stairs, giving Rachel just as big of a smile as her mother. "Hi."

"Hi, Quinn... I love your dress."

"Thank you. I love your sweater and skirt."

Rachel blushed and walked into the house. She and Quinn soon headed up to Quinn's room to study. Meanwhile, Judy walked into the kitchen to her husband.

"Rachel is such a sweet girl." Judy said. "I almost can't believe how Quinn befriended someone like her, when you compare her to the other friends."

"It's us." Russell replied. "We've raised our daughter well enough to know what kind of friends is good for her."

"True... I hope Rachel isn't like Santana or Brittany, and start behaving inappropriately when the door closes."

"I think we have nothing to worry about, darling."

* * *

"Your room is beautiful." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Quinn answered, closing the door behind her. "Now when we are alone... make sure to still keep your voice down, as my parents can eavesdrop."

"Did they see my texts?"

"Of course they did. They read everything. I'm sorry we couldn't be more... open."

"It's fine. I like giving hints that people easily miss. It's like a detective work. They have to think an extra bit to understand what's going on."

Quinn smiled and sat herself down on the bed. Rachel sat down next to her. They were quiet for a moment, before they started to chat.

"What do you think would happen if they knew... about us?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." Quinn admitted. "It's weird. They are very strict about me not dating any boys, but I don't think they would be quite happy knowing I was with a girl."

Rachel snickered. "Oh, if they knew I had two dads. After what you had told me about them, I decided to not mention both of my dads at the same time when we texted."

"I'm really thankful for that."

"I don't know how you manage, Quinn."

Quinn sighed. "Well. I've learned how to sneak around them a lot. From early on I learned how to clear my search history. Also delete text messages I've sent, if they are 'not child friendly'. They won't be deleted on anyone elses phone, but on mine they will."

"Don't they react to the fact that people answer out of context?"

"Well... in those cases I delete entire conversations."

"I'm surprised they didn't put up cameras in your room while they're at it!" Rachel giggled. 

"Oh, my mom considered it once, but it was too expensive."

They giggled for a while. Rachel looked around, as if to see if no one was spying on them. Then she smirked at Quinn. "Well, the best thing about them not having cameras is that I can do this."

She then slowly took Quinn's hand. They kind of hid their hand holding under the blanket, but still.

"Rachel Berry, you are scandalous." Quinn whispered.

"I know. I might even glance at your cleavage for some seconds."

"Schh, you never know if my parents come. Though I am good at figuring out when they walk outside my door."

* * *

"Should we check on them?" Judy asked. "I want to know what they are studying."

"You can go up." Russell said. "I have to admit they have been awfully quiet."

"I just want to know she's not doing anything she's not supposed to."

Judy walked up the stairs, barely making any sounds. She knew Quinn had gotten more quiet in her room during the past months, and so she got quiet too, in case Quinn was quiet on purpose to know when her parents came up. As she approached Quinn's room, she heard someone giggle in a very low volume. She heard Quinn say something, but it was too silent to determine what she said. Judy was now outside her daughter's door. She wondered if she should open the door... or maybe she would first take a peek through the keyhole...

Quinn and Rachel had their backs turned against the door. They were sitting on Quinn's bed. Judy noticed Rachel looking at Quinn... but not at her face. And Quinn... smiled at this? Judy decided to not intervene yet. Maybe she just saw wrong.

Suddenly, Quinn mumbled something and took Rachel's hand... she was moving it towards her own heart, as if she asked Rachel to feel it. Judy felt a bit more suspicous now. She decided to try something.

"Russell!" she yelled, "Can you get up on the attic with me? I need to fetch something."

* * *

"They're going up the attic!" Quinn exclaimed, not too loudly, but loud enough for anyone outside the door to hear. "That means we're gonna be a lot more... free."

"Ooh, now you should feel _my_ heart!" Rachel giggled.

"Just be quiet for a moment." Quinn said, "We have be certain that they're up there before we continue."

They stared into the ceiling for some seconds, before hearing a door getting opened and closed, and some distant voices mumbling. If only she knew that her parents were just outside the door, faking these noises...

Quinn grabbed Rachel's chin. "Your lips are beautiful, you know that?"

"I've been told that." Rachel giggled. 

"I hope we don't get caught right now."

"Why?"

"Because i'm about to do this."

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel. She kissed her for a long while. Rachel grabbed her face and kissed her back. 

As the two girls finished kissing, they stared at each other. They smiled. Then Rachel more or less threw herself into another kiss, making Quinn have to lay down in her bed.

* * *

Outside, Quinn's parents took turns looking through the keyhole. Normally they would burst in at the tiniest instance of the girls smirking at each other, but they didn't. They decided to go away from the door and talk.

"So... what do we do?" Judy asked.

"I don't know." Russell admitted.

"If Quinn did this with a boy, I would just... rush in. But for some reason I... don't want to do that?"

"This is what we're always we're fearing Quinn would do... but with a boy. Now, I just feel like we should give them privacy."

Judy chuckled. "Our daughter found a loophole. No boys allowed, no friends with bad influence allowed. Rachel is not a boy and seems to be a good influence. Yet... I don't know how I feel about her being... dating a girl?"

"Me neither. But technically, it's not against the rules we set up."

Quinn's parents didn't know what do to, but this was the first time in a long time they actually gave their daughter some privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for so long but every time I started it, I just got stuck and deleted it. But now I just figured I gotta go for it. Maybe this wasn't even any good, I don't know. I just had to get it out of my system since it has been an idea of mine for so long. Hope you liked it!


End file.
